factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Durability
Durability is basically how much damage a character can sustain without any significant/deterimental damage done. Not to be confused with endurance or regeneration. Not factoring in magic shields or anthing of the sort This page lists their durability by rank, going from lowest to highest Below Human Level: Incapable of tanking things that a normal human could Many insects and animals Human Level: Can survive things normal humans can Many humans You Peak Human Level: Can survive large amounts of blunt force trauma but sill be harmed by blades and bullets Captain America (Marvel) Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop) Solid Snake (Metal Gear) Street Level: Can easily tank mundane weapons such as low caliber bullets and blades Wall/Tree Level: Can survive impacts such as speeding cars and attacks that would destroy a tree or a brick wall, or even several Bane (DC Comics) Iron Fist (Marvel) Vash the Stampede (Trigun) Harry Dresden (Dresden Files) Small Building Level: Can survive conventional explosive devices, railgun projectiles and other attacks that would destroy a small building Spiderman (Marvel) Usopp (One Piece) Building Level: Can survive attacks that would destroy at least anywhere from a two story house to a five storey building Large Building Level: Can survive attacks that would destroy a skyscraper or any other kind of large building Space Marines (Warhammer 40K) Simply because we have a soldier here wearing the most advanced armour known to man with multiple circulatory systems and instantaneously clotting blood diamond hard bones and a layer of adamantium underneath his skin. As opposed to the others who were in the small building category - a anime guy with literally no defensive power, and spiderman who, while impressive, isn't like say, wolverine. City Block Level: Can survive attacks that can destroy a city block Dio Brando and Star Plantinum (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) Multi-City Block Level: Can survive attacks that can destroy multiple city blocks like a MOAB Byakuya (Bleach) Starscream w/Apex Armor (Transformers Prime) Town Level: Can survive attacks that would destroy towns such a typical nuclear bombs Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) Demon Eyes Kyo and Former Crimson King (Samurai Deeper Kyo) Dante (Devil May Cry) City Level: Can survive attacks that can destreoy entire cities such as thermonuclear bombs, mind you this only takes destructive power into account and not heat and radiation Akainu (One Piece) Mountain/Island Level: Can survive attacks that would explode/destroy entire mountains or islands Sol Badguy and Slayer (Guilty Gear) Primarchs, Greater Daemons, Daemon Princes and other equivalent high tiers (Warhammer 40K) Hiei, Yusuke Urameshi and Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) WarGreyMon and BlackWarGreyMon (Digimon) Country Level: Can survive attacks that can destroy entire countries Continent Level: Can survive attacks that can destroy entire continents or small asteroids Moon/Planetoid Level: Can survive attacks that can blow teh moon or entire planetoids Life Wiper Level: Can survive attacks that can destroy the surface of a planet Planet Level: Can survive attacks that can destroy an earth sized planet by overpowering its gravitational binding energy Multi Planet Level: Can survive attacks that can destroy large planets, or even multiple planets God Emperor of Mankind and Chaos Horus (Warhammer 40K) Star/Star System Level: Can survive attacks that can destroy entire stars or even solar systems Thor (Marvel) Nightbringer, Void Dragon and other C'Tan (Warhammer 40K) Multi Solar System Level: Can survive attacks that can destroy multiple star systems Nova and Silver Surfer (Marvel) Pre-Crisis Superman (DC Comics) Galaxy Level: Can survive attacks that can destroy entire galaxies Dark Schneider and Fallen Uriel (Bastard!!) Multi Galaxy Level: Can survive attacks that can destroy multiple galaxies Odin (Marvel) Universe Level: Can survive attacks that can destroy universes. Z (Tenchi Muyo!) The Fury (Marvel) Multiverse Level: Can survive attacks that can destroy multiple universes to entire multiverses. Megaverse Level: Can survive attacks that can destroy entire collections of multiverses Lord of Nightmares (Slayers) Living Tribunal (Marvel) Cosmic Armor Superman, Mandrakk and The Great Evil Beast (DC Comics) Omniverse Level: Can survive attacks that can destroy all universes. The-One-Above-All (Marvel ) The Mother of Existence (Image Comics) The Presence (DC Comics) Kami Tenchi (Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki) See also: Lifting Strength Striking Strength Reaction Times Speed Destructive Capacity Bullet Timer Regeneration Work in progress Category:Character Attributes and Concepts